The Disappearing Moon (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Grief-stricken, Kogitsune is drawn to a secluded hilltop buried deep in the forest. There he believes he'll draw his last breath and finally join his beloved in the afterlife. But when he arrives to this sacred place, he bears witness to a secret as ancient as time itself, discovering the truth behind the disappearing moon. This is dedicated to Tea, thanks for your support!


**CHAPTER 1**

It was the day of the new moon and Kogitsune was making the last of his preparations. He would spend the next 8 or so hours of his day hiking to a small secluded sanctuary that lay nestled on a hilltop deep in the forest. This would be a dangerous journey over treacherous terrain, but the thought of what awaited Kogitsune always made the expedition well worth it.

"Is it time again already?" Izo asked, stepping into Kogitsune's bedroom.

"It is, Master," Kogitsune replied, bowing respectfully to Izo Yamamoto, the Saniwa sage he'd pledged his loyalty to years ago. "Feels like an eternity since I last saw him."

Izo smiled warmly, his emerald gaze filled with sadness. "Do you think he'll appear tonight?"

Kogitsune tossed his bag over his shoulder. "I never know for certain," he shrugged helplessly. "But I can't risk the chance of not going."

"I understand. Tell him hello for us. I know he doesn't recall his time here, but it gives us all comfort nonetheless."

"Of course, Master."

"Good," Izo said, nodding as he turned to leave. "Make sure you check with the others before you depart. I think a few of them have gifts they'd like you to pass along."

"I'll do that now."

After Izo had gone, Kogitsune double-checked to make sure he had everything he needed, and then headed down to the kitchen to grab the basket of food Cook had prepared for his journey.

"Hello, love," the cook said, reaching up to hug Kogitsune tightly and place a kiss on his cheek. "I packed all your favorites and even a few of his. I know he never eats the food I send, but it's the cooking that keeps the sadness away."

"Thank you," Kogitsune said, squeezing the elderly woman's hand comfortingly. "I'm sure it's all delicious."

The cook dabbed at her tears with the hem of her apron, smiling sadly to Kogitsune as he made his way to the foyer. A few of the Swords currently in residence had come to see him off, some of them holding small parcels. This was the first time anyone had ever sent gifts, but since this was the anniversary of _his_ return, Kogitsune wasn't entirely surprised. Still, whether or not the items would be recognized or hold any significance remained to be seen.

Tsurumaru stepped forward first, handing Kogitsune a sealed letter. "Will you give this to him for me?"

"No problem, Tsuru-chan," he replied, tucking the letter into his sleeve.

"Don't read it, okay? It's kind of… personal, you know? Best friend sort of stuff."

"I won't read it," Kogitsune answered reassuringly. "But I'm not sure he'll understand anything you've written. He has no memories of his past life, and trying to force him to remember always ends badly."

"That's alright," Tsurumaru replied, his gaze dropping to the ground. "There's nothing important in it anyway. It's just… there are things I need to tell him. The kind of things you can only share with your best friend. I know he won't understand what any of it means, but writing it all down helps. And knowing that he'll read it…. Well, that helps, too."

"I understand," Kogitsune said. "I'll make sure he gets it."

Mitsutada was next, handing Kogitsune a small book. The one-eyed Sword was trying to keep it together, but the stiffness in his shoulders and the quiver in his voice gave his sadness away.

"I, uh… I came across this in Master's library," Mitsutada said. "I know he won't be here for long, so I-I… I highlighted the poems I think he'll like."

"Thanks, Mitsu-kun," Kogitsune said, taking the book and tucking it into his bag. "Would it be alright if he and I read them together?"

"Yeah, sure," Mitsutada grumbled, blushing despite the manly tone he was trying to maintain.

"This is from me," Izumino said, handing Kogitsune a pouch of tea. "I nicked it from Suizaku-sama's pantry the last time I was over there. It's his favorite. Probably 'cause it's so expensive," he added with a chuckle. "Anyway, I know he doesn't drink or eat while he's here, but I thought he could at least enjoy the scent of it."

"I know he will," Kogitsune replied. "I packed a kettle and some cups. Perhaps he'll even brew it himself."

"That would be a sight for sore eyes," Izumino remarked, stepping back into the crowd as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"If that's all, I'm gonna head out now," Kogitsune said, bowing to his friends. "I'll be back in a day or so."

A somber chorus of well wishes followed Kogitsune out the door. A good start to his long journey…

Kogitsune reached the hilltop just before sunset. He made camp then set out in search of firewood. He went to great lengths to create the perfect atmosphere, laying out the small tokens from the other Swords, along with a soft thick blanket, the picnic basket, and the small iron kettle for the tea Izumino had sent.

After a few minutes of gathering, Kogitsune started a small fire then went to the river to wash. When he was dried and dressed once more, he settled onto the blanket to wait. The sun set in the distance, casting a cacophony of oranges, reds and purples across the pale blue sky. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as what was about to happen next.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, the night sky finally unveiled its true glory. Stars speckled the darkness, casting their silver light across the endless sea of grass and trees. Kogitsune kept his gaze locked on the horizon, watching and waiting.

Tonight was a new moon. The one night during the celestial cycle when the moon disappeared completely from the night sky, taking its heavenly light with it. To many it's an auspicious time, marking the interval when the moon's power is at its weakest, diminishing the veil between this realm and the next.

As a fox sprit, Kogitsune was very much in sync with his spiritual side, tapping into the very heartbeat of the place from which he was created. It was on a night just like this when Kogitsune learned the truth of the disappearing moon…

At the time, Kogitsune had been in mourning. His most beloved had been struck down in the heat of battle, the victim of a well-aimed arrow. Kogitsune had been forced to watch as the one he loved most in the entire world bled to death in his arms. That was the day Kogitsune had not only lost his will to fight, but his will to live. He buried his lover with his own two hands then disappeared into the woods to grieve.

Drowning in an endless ocean of despair, Kogitsune had resigned himself to death; every ounce of his being poisoned by the bitter and broken heart rotting in his chest. He'd even decided on the place he would die, which just so happened to be the hill he sat on this very moment. That day so long ago, when death itself was knocking solemnly at Kogitsune's door, the most incredible thing happened.

Kogitsune had watched in quiet disbelief as the moon stepped out of the sky and placed its feet on solid ground. It was then Kogitsune realized why the moon disappeared at the start of each new cycle. This was the night the moon descended from its heavenly sanctuary and walked the earth, taking the form of a spirit who'd long since ascended to the Heavens. From that night on, Kogitsune had born witness to this incredibly spiritual ceremony. And each time, the sight of it left him breathless and in awe…

As he sat on his blanket now, watching the moon in all its glory descend from the sky, Kogitsune was once again filled with the same joy and wonder he'd experienced exactly one year ago. And as the radiant light faded to a pale glow, Kogitsune came face to face with the spirt of the moon. It was the face he loved and worshipped; the mirror image of the person he'd given his heart and soul to. It was Mikazuki Munechika.

Barefoot and dressed in a simple white kimono, Mikazuki stood only a few feet away. His skin was as pale as moonlight itself, the soft strands of his raven hair framing his lovely face. Fear was etched into his expression, but his crystal blue eyes held a hint of undeniable curiosity. He was pure and beautiful and utterly breathtaking.

Kogitsune climbed to his feet, but made no move to approach the spirit. This was always the most difficult part. Convincing Mikazuki that he wasn't in any danger took a great deal of time and patience. On two previous encounters, Kogitsune had made the mistake of scaring Mikazuki off, spending the rest of the night chasing the elusive spirit through the forest. Since then, Kogitsune had refined his technique, always allowing Mikazuki to make the first move.

Mikazuki's head cocked to the side, regarding Kogitsune from a distance. His ice blue eyes glowed in the darkness, taking in the entire scene before landing on Kogitsune once more. It took every bit of Kogitsune's restraint to remain rooted in place. He wanted to sweep Mikazuki off the ground, feel the weight of his slight frame in his arms once more. Kogitsune shifted uncomfortably on his feet, flinching when Mikazuki took a step back in response.

"D-don't go," Kogitsune pleaded. "I won't come closer than this, I swear. Not unless you want me to," he added, gesturing to the blanket underneath his bare feet.

Mikazuki frowned, but Kogitsune could already see the curiosity growing in his azure gaze.

"Who are you?" Mikazuki asked, the familiar lilt of his voice unleashing an explosion of warmth in Kogitsune's chest.

"I'm called Kogitsunemaru, but you can call me Kogi."

"Kogi?" Mikazuki repeated, the name rolling off his tongue as a question. "I've heard that name before. In fact… I think I used to say it quite often."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Kogitsune replied, trying to keep the conversation in the moment. It was dangerous for Mikazuki to recall the memories of his past life. Kogitsune had learned that the hard way. "Would you like to sit with me?" he asked, changing the topic. "It's warm here by the fire."

Mikazuki's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but after a few intense moments of staring, he took a step closer. Sweet relief washed over Kogitsune, his muscles relaxing ever so slightly.

"What's in there?" Mikazuki asked, pointing to the basket as he inched closer.

"Come here and I'll show you," Kogitsune replied, taking a seat.

Mikazuki finally reached the opposite edge of the blanket where Kogitsune sat, kneeling slowly onto the ground. Kogitsune couldn't help but smile. Things always started out with Mikazuki sitting as far from Kogitsune as their conversing would allow. But, as the night progressed, Mikazuki would slowly but surely make his way closer.

Kogitsune opened the basket, setting it in the space between them. He'd made sure to eat before sunset, so all that was left were the small cream-filled pastries Cook had made for Mikazuki. Taking out the circular wooden container, Kogitsune lifted the lid. Mikazuki gasped softly, reaching out to take one of the flower shaped cakes.

"What are they?" Mikazuki asked, lifting the pastry to his nose and inhaling deeply. "They smell divine."

"I don't know the name of them, but they're one of Cook's specialties."

"Who's Cook?" Mikazuki asked, moving to take another from the box.

"She's, uh… she's someone very special," Kogitsune replied, smiling thoughtfully. "She poured all her love into those little cakes, making sure that the one she made them for knows how much she misses him."

Mikazuki started to eat one, but stopped before the pastry reached his lips. "I can't eat this," he said, placing both the cakes back into the box. "I'm not sure how I know that, but I know I'm not supposed to."

"That's alright," Kogitsune replied. "How about I make some tea? I've brought some other items I think you'll like. We can look at them while the water heats up."

Kogitsune filled the kettle with water then set it on the fire to boil. When he turned his attention back to Mikazuki, he noticed that the male held the pouch of tea Izumino had sent. Mikazuki lifted the small pouch to his nose, closing his eyes as he savored the aroma.

"This is tea," Mikazuki said in a quiet voice, looking up at Kogitsune expectantly. "Am I right?"

"It is. How'd you guess?"

"I recognize the texture," he replied, closing his eyes once more, "and the scent. It reminds me of… of…"

Mikazuki's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to recall the memory he'd attached to the tea's fragrance. Without realizing what he was doing, Kogitsune reached out and took Mikazuki's hands in his.

"Why don't I brew a pot for you?" Kogitsune suggested. "Maybe it'll come to you then."

Mikazuki blinked in surprise, looking down at Kogitsune's hands clutching his own. The expression on his face was one of peculiar interest. Kogitsune immediately released Mikazuki, silently hoping that he hadn't crossed the line by making physical contact so soon.

Kogitsune swallowed nervously, fiddling with the kettle and cups in an attempt to hide the sadness in his eyes. "If you give me the tea I can…"

Mikazuki set the small bag of tea onto the ground then reached out to take hold of one of Kogitsune's large hands. He rolled it over and ran his fingertips across the calloused palm. Kogitsune didn't dare move, holding his breath as Mikazuki examined his hand carefully.

"Your touch is familiar to me," Mikazuki remarked, lifting Kogitsune's hand and placing it against his cool cheek.

Kogitsune couldn't stop himself from brushing his thumb along Mikazuki's delicate cheek bone. Mikazuki gave a soft sigh, leaning into Kogitsune's touch.

"Such warmth," Mikazuki whispered, nuzzling Kogitsune's hand. "When I close my eyes I see your face. I can feel your hands…"

Kogitsune pulled his hand free, clearing his throat as he picked up the pouch of tea. It was too soon, a chill sliding down his spine in silent warning. Looking for a way to distract Mikazuki, Kogitsune grabbed the book Mitsutada had sent and placed it into Mikazuki's empty hands.

"This is from Mitsu—… I mean, a… a friend," Kogitsune corrected. "There are a few passages you might like. They're highlighted for you."

Mikazuki frowned, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. Kogitsune watched him from the corner of his eye, wishing he knew what was going on inside Mikazuki's beautiful mind.

"Keats?" Mikazuki muttered under his breath. "I know that name."

He opened the book, flipping to the one of the pages with the corner turned down. Kogitsune continued to work, satisfied that Mikazuki was content. He'd just started to pour the tea when Mikazuki spoke…

 _"_ _To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever-or else swoon to death."_

"I've read these words before," Mikazuki murmured, turning another page. "And these," he added, running his fingers down the line of text. "I feel as though my heart knows them well. Like I could close my eyes and speak them from some stolen memory."

The book slipped from Mikazuki's hands, the look in his eyes going vacant and listless. Tears swelled in their sapphire depths, sliding down his pale cheeks.

"Who am I?" Mikazuki whispered.

Kogitsune didn't know how to reply. This particular scenario had never happened before. During their previous encounters, Mikazuki would regain flashes of memory. The first time it had happened, Kogitsune had tried to force Mikazuki to remember his previous life, to remember their love. It had worked to a point, leading to a kiss that never happened. The second before their lips had touched, Mikazuki had taken flight, disappearing into the trees before Kogitsune could even think to follow.

Rather than repeat the mistake again, Kogitsune tried to help Mikazuki focus on the emotions attached to the memories rather than the actual memory itself. It was tricky, but not impossible. And in most cases, those things Mikazuki did recall were often viewed from the outside looking in. As if the memories were entirely someone else's. But the gifts their friends had sent were triggering recollections that spoke to the core of who Mikazuki used to be. It was almost as if they'd chosen the small tokens specifically to do so.

Kogitsune knew better than to indulge this line of conversation, but there was such longing in Mikazuki's eyes; a genuine need to know who he was and where he'd come from, that Kogitsune was struck with the sudden urge to tell him everything. He wanted to tell Mikazuki about their life a year ago. To tell him how wonderful their love was, and how happy they'd been together. He wanted to tell Mikazuki about the friends he'd left behind. Tell him how much they missed him. Sadly, the truth could not be spoken. Not without risking everything…

"You are exactly who you're supposed to be," Kogitsune said, reaching out to wipe the tears from Mikazuki's cheek. "All the little details aren't important right now."

"But why are we here?" Mikazuki asked, searching the darkness as if it held the answers he desired. "Why this place?"

"Because this place is special," Kogitsune answered, "as are you."

"You were waiting for me," Mikazuki continued. "Were you not? Did you know I'd be here? Is that why you came to this special place?"

"Why does it matter?" Kogitsune asked in a pained voice. "We are here now, so let's enjoy each other's company while we can."

"You speak as if… as if this is the last time we will see each other."

"All the more reason for us to stop worrying about the _whys_." Kogitsune tucked a strand of hair behind Mikazuki's ear, trying to smile despite the tears burning his throat. "How we got here and why is irrelevant. What matters is that in this moment we are together."

Mikazuki shook his head, his frustration building by the second. "But I need to know!" he insisted. "I need to know why looking at you makes my heart flutter. I need to understand why the thought of leaving you makes it ache. Who am I to you? Who are you to me?"

Kogitsune shook his head, his words failing him utterly. Mikazuki had crawled towards him, pushing the basket out of the way and knocking over the tea cups as he moved closer.

"Why do I come here?" Mikazuki whispered, threading his fingers into Kogitsune's hair and forcing their eyes to meet. "Why do you wait for me?"

"Please, I-I can't…"

"Why are you crying?" Mikazuki asked worriedly, wiping the tears from Kogitsune's cheeks. "Are you sad? Did I hurt you?"

Mikazuki pulled back, his expression filled with concern. Before he could escape, Kogitsune grabbed his delicate wrist, pulling him back into his arms.

"I don't know why you come here," Kogitsune answered, cupping Mikazuki's face lovingly. "And honestly, I don't want to know. I fear questioning this miracle would mean its end, and, in turn, my end. I come here because I love you; because these stolen moments are all that keeps my heart beating in my chest. Fate brought me to this place, and I believe our love is what calls you here each new moon." Kogitsune paused then, gently brushing his thumb across Mikazuki's soft lips. "I cry because I miss you. When the sun rises you'll return to Heaven's embrace and I will be left behind, haunted by the memory of your smile and the warmth of your touch. I'm sad because when you leave, I never know if it's the last time I'll see your beautiful face. You want to know who you are to me?" Kogitsune asked, holding Mikazuki's tear-filled gaze. "You, my love, are everything that was, is, and will ever be precious to me. You are the only thing that was ever truly mine."

Mikazuki closed his eyes, leaning forward and nuzzling Kogitsune's cheek. "You've said those words to me before, haven't you?"

"I have," Kogitsune whispered, wrapping his arms around Mikazuki and pulling him clos, "but not enough. Never enough."

Mikazuki settled in Kogitsune's arms, all his fear and frustration seeming to melt away, disappearing into the warmth of their embrace. Something significant passed between them in this moment, a ripple of change that echoed through the night air.

Kogitsune was filled with a perplexing combination of excitement and dread, unsure of what to say or do. But so long as Mikazuki remained calm and content, huddled in the hollow of his body, Kogitsune decided to take his own advice. Nothing would come of questioning this moment. Better to revel in the quiet joy of it…

When Mikazuki finally pulled away, Kogitsune didn't want to let go.

"Will you hold me?" Mikazuki asked in a hushed voice, his blue eyes darkening several shades.

Kogitsune nodded. "Of course," he replied, moving to pull Mikazuki close once more.

"No," Mikazuki whispered, pushing him away. "I-I… I need to be closer to you."

Kogitsune frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. Are we not…"

Mikazuki pressed his lips to Kogitsune's, putting an end to his question. Understanding dawned, and with it a passion Kogitsune had not felt in a long time. He tilted his head, deepening Mikazuki's tentative kiss.

Kogitsune couldn't be sure if his lover understood the ramifications of this intimate exchange. This was the first time their physical contact had surpassed the occasional holding of hands, so there was no way of telling where their kiss would lead. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Kogitsune erred on the side of caution and took things slowly. You can imagine his surprise when Mikazuki was the one who started tugging at their clothes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kogitsune asked between kisses, helping Mikazuki shrug out of his kimono.

Mikazuki responded by running his hands down Kogitsune's chest and over his taut stomach, leaving a trail of kisses down Kogitsune's neck before slipping his delicate hand into Kogitsune's pants.

Kogitsune hissed, biting back a startled cry. Mikazuki knew exactly what he was doing, nipping and sucking all the places he knew would build Kogitsune's passion and pleasure. How the male remembered such intimate details was enough to give Kogitsune a moment's pause, but as articles of clothing continued to disappear, his ability to rationalize became non-existent.

It was as natural as breathing, the steps of this carnal dance still emblazoned in both their hearts and minds. Every kiss… every touch… every soft sigh and strangled moan brought with it a clarity that pierced the veil of the unknown. Their love-making was passionate and all-consuming, a slow and steady worship that transcended the corporal. And, at the height of their pleasure, sudden and explosive, their souls connected, merging into one sentient existence completely immersed in the totality of their love.

Sadly, nothing lasts forever. And when their passion came to its inevitable end, Kogitsune was struck with the overwhelming sensation that this would be the last time the moon would offer this celestial reprieve. Come the next new moon, Kogitsune would return to this place. Mikazuki would not…

Kogitsune pulled his lover's sleeping form into his arms, holding him close so that the heat of his body would keep him warm. He stared down at Mikazuki's lovely face, taking a moment to etch the image into his memory. If there was even the slightest chance that he would never see his beloved again, Kogitsune wanted to have one last memory to hold onto. This was his chance to say goodbye. An opportunity he'd been robbed him of so long ago.

"Your name is Mikazuki Munechika," Kogitsune whispered, "and I will always love you. For me, there will never be another."

Mikazuki sighed softly, taking a deep breath before the slow rising and falling of his chest fell back into the rhythm of sleep.

Kogitsune pressed a chaste kiss to Mikazuki's temple. "Goodbye, my love. Peace be with us both when we leave this place."

With that, Kogitsune laid down to rest, allowing sleep to take him as well…

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kogitsune opened his eyes, blinking to clear his muddled vision. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, the warmth of its light staving off the night's chill. Kogitsune looked down, momentarily surprised to find himself naked and sprawled across his wrinkled blanket. It took a few seconds, but the memory of his night with Mikazuki came flooding back to him.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he scanned the camp sight. He knew Mikazuki was long gone, but he'd half hoped to find his lover still lying at his side. There was no telling if and what the consequences of their love-making would be. Only time would tell. But Kogitsune could still feel the shift in the spirit realm; sense the unmistakable sliver of change. Gone was the magic and wonder, the sanctity of the hilltop forever tainted by the very _human_ act of intimacy. Mikazuki's spirit might never return to this place, a thought so heart-breaking Kogitsune had no choice but to accept the possibility.

Kogitsune dressed and packed his things, noticing that the wooden box of pastries was open and empty. He clucked his tongue in irritation. Some woodland creature must have made of meal of them sometime in the night.

"So much for breakfast," he muttered irritably.

When his bag was packed, Kogitsune stopped by the small river to wash his face and take a drink before heading home. He had a long journey ahead of him, the night's bittersweet memory his only travelling companion.

Kogitsune moved slowly through the trees, the silent serenity comforting him as he reconciled the torment swirling in chest. He needed time to piece back the shattered fragments of his broken heart before he faced the world once more. He could let his tears fall without judgment, swaddled by the darkness of the forest.

Following the path of the river, Kogitsune stopped twice to rest and hydrate. It was on his second stop that the sound first reached his ears. It came from the cluster of trees across the river, the shadows of the ancient trunks offering cover to whatever beast was lurking there.

Kogitsune made no sudden movements, continuing to drink the cool water as he tried to hone in on the location of the sound. His eyes flickered up, scanning the line of trees directly in front of him. When the sound came again, Kogitsune rose slowly to his feet, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

There was a hint of movement at the corner of Kogitsune's vision, but before he could draw his sword, a white rabbit bolted out of the brush, racing down the opposite side of the river until it disappeared. Kogitsune remained rooted in place, searching for the source of the rabbit's fear. The animal was running from something, but whatever it was it had slunk back into the darkness of the forest.

Content the threat was gone, Kogitsune set off for home once more. Every now and then he'd sense a presence close by, but it was so faint and fleeting he could never pin it down. Besides, Master Izo's magic surrounded the estate, so whatever ghostly presence following him wouldn't make it past the front gate. Despite his unwanted shadow, Kogitsune arrived home just as dinner was being served.

After a quick trip to the bath house, Kogitsune made his way to the dining room. He was greeted with warmth and friendship, sharing the details of his hilltop reunion with his master and comrades.

"He was acting strangely, you say?" Izo asked, leaning back in his seat. His green eyes held a look of thoughtful contemplation, almost as if something had suddenly occurred to him.

"Yes, Master," Kogitsune replied, all eyes at the table now focused on him. "Granted, each of our encounters is different in some kind of way, but this time he seemed… more aware; more in tune with who he was before he… he died. Usually it takes hours for him to recall anything clearly, and even when he does, he always speaks as if the memories aren't his own."

"It is curious," Izo replied. "There's not a documented case of this type of phenomenon, so there's no guidance to reference. It's all quite miraculous when you think about it. Impossible even."

"I wish you could see it, Master," Kogitsune replied. "It's such a… a humbling experience. The power and magic involved is ancient. After seeing it so many times, not even I can believe it's real."

"But it is real," Tsurumaru chimed in. "And so is Mika-chan."

Izo and Kogitsune exchanged a quiet look. Tsurumaru had mourned the loss of Mikazuki just as much as Kogitsune had. But his sorrow and grief had manifested into resentment and short-temperedness. It angered Tsurumaru that Kogitsune never took him to the hilltop, and though the Sword would never admit it aloud, Tsurumaru begrudged Kogitsune for being the only one Mikazuki had appeared to.

"No one doubts that, Tsuru-chan," Izo replied, "which is why we must approach this with open minds. There could be more to this miracle than any of us can see or understand. Diligence and clear-headedness are necessary if we are to uncover the truth of Mikazuki's return."

"You may be content to wait for answers," Tsurumaru replied, "but I'm not. Which is why I decided to take things into my own hands."

Kogitsune blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, Tsuru-chan?"

Tsurumaru looked nervously up at Kogitsune before his eyes darted back to his lap. "I may have… done something," he said, his hair obscuring his amber gaze. "I-I thought it was strange that Mika-chan never eats or drinks while he's here. Kogi-kun's mentioned it several times, but everyone seems to dismiss it without thought."

"Well," Kogitsune began. "Mikazuki is first and foremost a spirit. They don't require the sustenance gained from food or drink."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they can't eat or drink, right?"

Kogitsune shook his head, regarding Tsurumaru carefully. "No, it doesn't."

"Exactly," Tsurumaru replied. "But Mika-chan told you that he _can't_ eat the food we send. He says that he's not supposed to."

Kogitsune started to shake, the chopsticks in his hands clattering to the table. "What did you do?" he demanded, slowly rising to his feet.

Tsurumaru swallowed, his gaze flickering to Izo then back to Kogitsune. "I-I… I told him to eat the food Cook made for him," he said in a rush.

Kogitsune closed his eyes, remembering the empty wooden box.

"I also told the others to send gifts that had meaning to Mika-chan," Tsurumaru continued, "things that might trigger gentle reminders of who he was."

"The cakes," Kogitsune whispered.

"They're Mika-chan's favorite," Tsurumaru said. "Cook only ever made them for him."

"The poetry book and the tea as well," Kogitsune deduced, "he recognized them both immediately."

"I knew he'd recognize the poems," Mitsutada interjected. "Every time one of us got sent to the Healing room, Jiji would come down and read to us. Keats was his favorite poet. I swear, he knew every one of those poems by heart."

"And the tea," Izumino added with a sad smile. "It's his favorite, but it's far too expensive. Master refuses to spend the money to keep it stocked. Mika-chan used to save up his coins so he could buy a small pouch of it. It was precious to him, but he would always invite me to sit and have a cup in the tea house. He'd say, _'tea tastes better in the company friends.'_ I'd finally saved up enough money to buy him a pouch." Izumino whispered, dropping his head to hide his tears. "He died before I got the chance to give it to him."

"No wonder he was acting so strange," Kogitsune hissed, dropping into his seat with a grunt.

"You said he was more like himself," Tsurumaru insisted. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Kogitsune ran a hand down his face, searching for the words to explain. "I'm not so sure it is."

"How so?" Izo asked, sitting up in his chair.

"I don't know for certain," Kogitsune answered, "but something's changed. I have this gnawing feeling that Mikazuki's never going to return to that hilltop. I felt like I was saying goodbye to him last night, and now I think I know why." Kogitsune looked up at Tsurumaru. "The letter, right? That's why you told me not to look at it. You told him _everything_ , didn't you?"

Tsurumaru nodded. "I knew you'd never give it to him if you knew what it contained."

"No, I wouldn't have. Mikazuki is not of this world anymore. I accepted that truth long ago, Tsuru-chan. I am thankful that fate has allowed me these fleeting moments with my lover, but I would never; _never_ take advantage of that gift. You, on the other hand, have deliberately meddled with forces that should be respected and revered. There's no telling the kind of damage your actions have caused." Kogitsune turned back to Izo. "I felt something in the woods, Master. A presence… I've felt it since I left the hilltop. I feel it even now. Something has changed, and I fear the consequences are irrevocable."

Izo sighed heavily, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. "There's no way to confirm that."

Kogitsune got to his feet, walking to the widow and peering through the glass. There was a crescent moon clearly visible in the darkening sky, its light no less magnificent or mysterious. The moon's presence should have been proof positive that all was right in world, but Kogitsune couldn't shake the anxiety swirling in the pit of his belly.

"What truly concerns you, Kogi-kun?" Izo asked. "Is it that you might never see him again?"

Kogitsune shook his head, glancing back at the table. "That would be selfish," he replied, his gaze landing on Tsurumaru. "I just want to know that Mikazuki's safe and happy wherever he is. Knowing that he remained in the warmth of the moon's embrace gave me comfort. I've always known there was a chance I'd never see him again, that one day I would go to the hilltop and he wouldn't come. But at least I could look towards the night sky and know that his soul was at peace. His spirit was a part of something beautiful and lasting, and that meant our love would be eternal. But now…" Kogitsune's voice caught on his unshed tears. "I look up at the moon and see nothing. I _feel_ nothing. He is lost to me, Master. Our love is no more…"

 **CHAPTER 3**

Kogitsune couldn't sleep, his spirit restless and uneasy. Mikazuki had been more than just his lover. He'd been Kogitsune's mate, the other half of his soul; the half that Kogitsune could no longer sense. It was as if Mikazuki's very essence had been washed away with the rising of the sun, disappearing so completely that it felt as if the Sword had never existed.

"Kogi-kun?" Tsurumaru said, stepping out into night. "Are you alright?"

Kogitsune sat on the steps leading up the deck. He kept his back to Tsurumaru for fear of what the Sword would see in his crimson gaze. Though Kogitsune didn't blame Tsurumaru for the present situation, his grief was still fresh, making it difficult to look Tsurumaru in the eye.

"I know you're angry with me, Kogi-kun," Tsurumaru whispered, inching closer. "And you have every right to be. But I want you to know why I did what I did."

"I already know why," Kogitsune replied, glancing up at star speckled sky. "It's the same reason I hike to the hilltop every new moon. It's the same reason I'll continue to go even when I know he won't be there."

"But you don't know that!" Tsurumaru exclaimed.

Kogitsune turned around, meeting Tsurumaru's heartbroken gaze. "Trust me," he answered solemnly. "I know."

Tsurumaru dropped onto the steps beside Kogitsune, his shoulders trembling as he cried. "It's my fault he died, Kogi-kun. I was supposed to watch his back. I was supposed to… to…"

Kogitsune wrapped his arm around Tsurumaru's shoulders and pulled him close. "It's not your fault. Death is the only certainty we Swords can rely on. Be it now or years down the road, death will take us all."

Tsurumaru sniffled several times, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "You're wrong you know. About what you said back at dinner. Love like yours and Mika-chan's never dies. It was real, Kogi-kun, and it was beautiful. It was love at first sight for him, you know? Although he'd never admit it," he added with a half chuckle, half sob.

Kogitsune squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back the tears. "No, he wouldn't," he said in amusement. "But you know what? It was Mikazuki who confessed to me first."

"That's not what he told me. He said it was you who confessed to him. Something about you falling to your knees and professing your undying love."

Kogitsune laughed loudly, the warmth of the reaction washing over him and filling him with a sense of peace.

"That never happened," Kogitsune replied, his tone filled with nostalgia. "It all started with innocent flirting, nothing outlandish or in appropriate. In truth, I had no intention of starting anything with him."

"Really?"

"Really," Kogitsune replied, smiling as he thought back to the day his and Mikazuki's love story began. "We were both on kitchen duty," he explained. "We'd just returned from the market, so we were restocking the pantry, or rather, _I_ was restocking it."

Tsurumaru snorted. "Sounds like Mika-chan."

"Anyway," Kogitsune continued. "Once everything was put away, I realized we still had an hour or so before lunch would be ready. I asked Mikazuki what he planned to do until then. To which he replied, 'I was hoping to do you.'"

Tsurumaru's laughter echoed through the night. "He was never one to waste time."

"No, he wasn't," Kogitsune chuckled.

"So, did you two… you know?"

Kogitsune winked. "I never kiss and tell. But I will say this. That was the day I fell in love with him. I saw a side of Mikazuki I never knew existed, and from that moment on, I knew I had to learn everything there was to know about him. What made him laugh, what made him cry," Kogitsune paused, his voice catching at the end, "what kept him smiling even when all the world was falling apart around him."

Tsurumaru rested his head on Kogitsune's shoulder. "I miss him."

"I miss him, too," Kogitsune replied, resting his cheek on the top of Tsurumaru's head.

There was comfort in their shared pain, understanding and empathy hanging in the silence between them. Mikazuki had meant something different to Kogitsune and Tsurumaru, but they'd both loved him all the same…

It was the sudden chill that got Kogitsune's attention; a shift in the wind that made his skin tingle and his heart race. It was the same sensation he felt the moment before Mikazuki appeared before him each new moon. Kogitsune lifted his head, searching the darkness for that familiar presence.

"Tsuru-chan," Kogitsune said in a soft voice. "Go and fetch, Master."

"What? Why?"

"Not so loud," Kogitsune hissed. "Do as I say, but try not to make any sudden moments."

Tsurumaru swallowed nervously, slowly moving towards the front entrance. The moment the door clicked shut, Kogitsune was on his feet, moving towards the tree line in the distance.

"I know you're out there," Kogitsune called out. "Whoever you are, show yourself."

Kogitsune's first thought was that it was a wandering spirit, drawn to the magic surrounding the estate. It wouldn't be the first time, and with any luck, Izo's arrival would be enough to send it scurrying back into the woods.

"Show yourself before I…"

Something or someone stepped out from behind a large tree, its form obscured by shadows. The hair on the back of Kogitsune's neck shot up, his foot instinctively taking a step back. The mysterious figure continued forward until the pale light of the crescent moon revealed his true face.

"Mikazuki?" Kogitsune breathed.

Mikazuki looked positively terrified. He was filthy, his hair and clothes littered with dirt and leaves. In one hand he held the letter Tsurumaru had written him, and in the other he held a sword.

"Do you remember me?" Mikazuki asked tearfully. "W-we met on the hill. You said your name was Kogitsunemaru. You said… you said loved me."

Kogitsune was utterly speechless. Before him stood a miracle, an angel fallen from Heaven.

"I-I… I shouldn't have come here," Mikazuki whimpered, staggering back towards the safety of the trees.

"No, wait!" Kogitsune exclaimed, finding his voice once more.

He caught Mikazuki by the wrist, pulling his cold and trembling frame into his arms. Mikazuki sank into the heat of Kogitsune's body, clinging to him for dear life.

"H-he said I couldn't go back," Mikazuki sobbed, all the strength seeming to flee his body. "He said I had to go home."

Kogitsune cradled Mikazuki against his chest, easing to them slowly to the ground. "Calm yourself," he cooed. "You're safe now."

"But he said I had to go home!" Mikazuki sobbed. "I-I… I don't know where home is!"

"This is home," Kogitsune said firmly. "Right here, in my arms."

Mikazuki's crying turned into soft whimpers, and not long after that, a quiet and relieved sigh. Kogitsune looked down, smiling at what he saw. Mikazuki had buried his face in Kogitsune's hair, absently twirling a strand around his finger.

The sound of footsteps reached Kogitsune's ears. He looked back at the house, surprised to find the entire household standing on the deck. Kogitsune made eye contact with Izo, nodding to his Master that it was okay for him to come.

Izo jogged to where the two sat, slowing when he noticed Mikazuki scramble behind Kogitsune. He stopped a few feet away, dropping to the ground so that he and Mikazuki were at eye-level.

"Do you remember me?" Izo asked, his voice gentle and reassuring.

Mikazuki looked up at Kogitsune, shaking his head.

"That's okay," Izo smiled, holding out his hand. "Why don't we go inside? We can get you cleaned up, maybe get some food in that belly."

Mikazuki's stomach growled then, but he made no move to take Izo's hand.

"It's okay," Kogitsune whispered, moving to help Mikazuki stand. "Master would never hurt you."

Mikazuki glared at Izo skeptically, allowing Kogitsune to help him up. When Izo took a step closer, Mikazuki hid behind Kogitsune's towering frame once more, peaking from behind Kogitsune's arm.

"I don't like him," Mikazuki whispered, his response bringing a smile to both Izo and Kogitsune's face.

"Then it's a good thing I like you," Izo chuckled softly. "I'll get everyone in the house," he said to Kogitsune, "then signal you when it's all clear. I'll have a tray sent to his room in a few. Give him a chance to wash up."

"Actually, it's probably best if you have the tray sent to my room," Kogitsune said, bowing his head in silent request.

"Of course," Izo replied, smiling apologetically. "I'll leave his care to you, Kogi-kun."

Izo walked quickly towards the house, his muffled orders sending everyone scurrying back inside. Tsurumaru lingered a moment longer than the rest of the residents, giving a small wave in their direction before going inside.

"Alright," Kogitsune said, turning to face Mikazuki. "First, we'll get you cleaned up, and after that we'll get you something to eat. How does that sound?"

Kogitsune held out his hand, his heart swelling when Mikazuki took it without question. "You won't leave me, will you?"

Kogitsune plucked a stray leaf from Mikazuki's hair then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Never again," he whispered. "Never again."

 **CHAPTER 4**

Nearly a month had passed since Mikazuki's return. The house was filled with so much joy and wonder, that no one questioned the how or why.

Mikazuki hadn't left Kogitsune's side since the moment he'd returned, and though he'd finally started interacting with the other Swords, Mikazuki always made sure Kogitsune remained within his line of vision.

Healers from all over came to see the miracle of Mikazuki's restoration, convinced that it was some fairy tale concocted by the locals. But once presented with flesh and blood proof, not even they could deny it any longer. Then there was the sword Mikazuki had returned with, perfectly intact and without flaw, confirmed by the Blacksmith to be the blade that had born Mikazuki's sprit into the mortal realm. It was most certainly a mystery, but one not even Kogitsune wanted to solve…

Kogitsune woke up to a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring down at him. He smiled sleepily, wrapping his arms around Mikazuki and rolling him to his back as he feathered kisses across his lover's cheeks. Mikazuki laughed softly, threading his fingers into Kogitsune's hair.

"How long have you been awake?" Kogitsune asked, pressing a quick kiss to Mikazuki's lips.

"Since sunrise," he whispered, pulling him down for another, longer kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Mikazuki shrugged sheepishly. "You looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you."

"It's not like you to be up before the sun. Usually, I have to drag you out of bed."

The flash of fear and uncertainty in Mikazuki's eyes stopped Kogitsune's heart for a full beat.

"What's wrong," he asked, searching Mikazuki's face for the answer.

Mikazuki bit his lip nervously. "I have to go," he said. "It won't be for long, but… there's something I need to see."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No," Mikazuki said firmly. "This is something I have to do alone."

Kogitsune shook his head. "That's not good enough. I have an idea where you're heading, and if you think for one second that I'm going to let you go to that hilltop alone then you don't know me at all."

"On the contrary," Mikazuki replied, smiling up at Kogitsune. "I know you better than I know myself, and that's the problem. I died, Kogitsune. And for a year I was trapped in a place somewhere between the spiritual and the physical. Aren't you even the least bit curious how or why?"

"No, not at all. You're here in my arms, and that's all I care about."

"You're a terrible liar," Mikazuki laughed, tucking Kogitsune's hair behind his ear. "I see the way you look at me, my love. It's as if you think I'll vanish at any moment. It's why I refuse to leave your side. I'm as real as you or anyone else, but until we find out the truth of what happened to me, we will never stop wondering if this is only temporary."

"Death is inevitable, Mikazuki. Every time we go into battle, we are faced with that truth. But after all that's happened between us, I refuse to worry about what if."

"And why is that?" Mikazuki asked quietly.

"Because I know we will always find each other again. In life or death, we will find a way to be together." Kogitsune rolled to his side, pulling Mikazuki with him. "When you died, I was so angry and bitter. I allowed myself to be consumed by my pain, pulling away from everyone who tried to help."

"That's normal," Mikazuki replied, cupping Kogitsune's cheek. "You were grieving."

"Yes," Kogitsune replied, covering Mikazuki's hand with his own, "but that's not why I was so blinded. I could still feel you with me. I knew you were still here. That you had never truly left. Without knowing it, I searched for your spirit, unsure of what I would find."

"I don't understand," Mikazuki said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What are the odds that I would stumble upon that hilltop, Mikazuki? It's in the middle of nowhere, in territory I've never travelled to. And what are the chances I would find it at sunset, on the night of a new moon, at the exact moment you appeared?"

Mikazuki covered his mouth with his hand, rolling to his back and staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Kogitsune pressed his palm to Mikazuki's bare chest, feeling the rapid beat of his lover's heart.

"Don't you see," Kogitsune continued. "This was supposed to happen. You were supposed to return to my side."

"You can't know that," Mikazuki whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "What if…"

Kogitsune was suddenly on top of Mikazuki, the warmth of his lips putting an end to the male's uncertainty. Mikazuki stiffened at first, his mouth locked tight. But as Kogitsune slid between his lover's slender legs, his heavy length brushing the smooth inside of his thigh, Mikazuki immediately relaxed. His arms wrapped around Kogitsune's neck, pulling him down so that they were chest to chest.

When Kogitsune broke the kiss, Mikazuki whimpered, lifting off the bed in search of his lips once more. Kogitsune chuckled softly, nuzzling Mikazuki's nose with his own.

"I told you," Kogitsune whispered, brushing his thumb across Mikazuki's cheekbone. "I care nothing about 'what ifs.' If your return has taught me anything it's that life is fickle. It is predictable in its unpredictability, which makes every day a blessing that should be treated as such. Here, in this moment, we are together. That is what I choose to focus on."

"I wish I had that kind of blind faith," Mikazuki replied in a hesitant voice, "but unlike you, my memories are fractured and incomplete. For me, life started that night on the hilltop, which makes living in the moment terrifying. I need a... foundation, something to latch on to."

Kogitsune took Mikazuki's hand, pressing it to his chest. "Do you feel that?" he asked, staring deeply into his lover's tumultuous gaze.

"Your heartbeat?" Mikazuki asked.

"My heart beats only for you, Mikazuki Munechika. Let that be your anchor. Whatever happens tomorrow, or the day after, or even the day after that, I want you to know that I will always remain constant. If you lose your way, I will find you. If you are lost in darkness, I will be your light. Whatever fears you have, whatever terrors dog your steps, I will destroy them all. You will never be alone, because I will always be with you. Be it here, or in the afterlife, I will never leave your side."

Tears streamed from the corners of Mikazuki's eyes. Though relief shone brightly in there pale blue depths, Kogitsune could still smell the bitter scent of his fear.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked, brushing away Mikazuki's tears.

Mikazuki started to speak then paused as if he were embarrassed to say the words aloud.

"Tell me," Kogitsune plead, his voice gentle but insistent. "Please."

A pale pink blush filled Mikazuki's cheeks. "Would it be troublesome for you to say that again? I feel better now but… what about tonight? Or… or tomorrow?"

"I will confess my devotion to you every waking moment of every waking day," Kogitsune replied, smiling reassuringly. "I will confess my love for you until you tire of hear it."

Mikazuki laughed softly. "I don't think anyone could tire of such a thing."

"Let's hope not," Kogitsune chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lover's lips. "But just in case, I think I'll come up with some other ways to prove my love. Perhaps something more… physical."

Mikazuki ran his hands up Kogitsune's muscular arms, biting his bottom lip in silent invitation. "What did you have in mind?"

Kogitsune slid his hand between their bodies, taking hold of his lover's hard length. Mikazuki sucked in a startled breath, the sudden intake of air immediately followed by a soft, throaty moan.

"I have a few ideas," Kogitsune murmured, feathering a line of kisses down the length of Mikazuki's body. "And I know exactly where to start…"

 **END~**


End file.
